Movies, music, and other forms of digital content are provided to our computers over the Internet virtually everyday. We receive news, education, and entertainment, as well as many other forms of digital content. Much of this digital content is streamed to our computers. However, when the digital content is encrypted, we might not be able to immediately play the stream of content. Instead, decryption keys and/or licenses may need to be negotiated. The received encrypted content may then need to be decrypted. Each of these activities may result in a delay before the received content may be played at our computers. When the communications with a content provider is over a slow bandwidth connection, further delays may result before the content is ready for play. Similar problems may arise, when we wish to seek to play the content at a position other than a start position, such as might arise when we wish to “skip ahead” in the content. In any event, the combination of delays before the content is ready for play may be annoying, or otherwise unsatisfactory. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.